


Interrupting Cow

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Bad Jokes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: When both Molly and Philip Anderson (of all people) get pulled to babysit Rosie, odd things happen.Flash fic prompts: Molly, Phil, John's flat and joke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	Interrupting Cow

“I don’t know why you were asked to watch Rosie.” Molly asked, more than a little confused. Phillip, who stood in the small sitting room of John’s flat with a bag full of toys puffed himself up in self-importance.

“John called, said he was in a hurry and needed me to rush over. He didn’t tell me anyone else would be here.”

“I’m always here,” Molly said dryly. “I’m the godmother.”

Rosie toddled into the room while they were discussing and regarded the new man curiously. 

“Pig,” she announced, pointing up at Phil’s bag. Grinning, he knelt down so he could look at her.

“Yes. Pig in a poke.” He answered. 

Behind him, Molly rolled her eyes.

“Whassa poke?” Rosie asked, her little nose crinkling in confusion.

“It’s a bag,” Phil answered delighted that the toddler was paying attention to him. “Want to hear a joke?”

Rosie nodded her head excitedly. Again, Molly rolled her eyes. 

“What does an interrupting cow say?”

Rosie frowned at him.

“I don-“

Moo!” Phil shouted.

Rosie burst into laughter, her little body shaking with childish glee.

Molly heaved a sigh. “That was the most ridicul-

“Moo!” Rosie shouted and fell into laughter again.

Molly fixed a grinning Phil with a glare.

“You are goi-“

“Moo!”

“-ng to be the one-“

“Moo!”

“-to explain this to-“

“Moo!” Each time the shout of “Moo!” was followed by a peal of laughter.

“-John and Sherlock.” Molly finally finished undeterred. 

Phil just beamed as if he’d won a prize with the hysterically laughing Rosie at his feet.


End file.
